The present invention relates to corrugated paperboard containers for shipping and display, and more particularly, to Bliss-style containers having an inner liner and an outer body wrap configured to attain high strength while economizing on the amount of material.
Various types of Bliss containers are known. In general, a Bliss container includes at least one inner portion (or liner) and an outer portion (also called a body wrap or tray) adhered about the inner portion. Bliss containers offer many advantages, most notably that they are stronger than most containers due to their having double-and triple-wall thicknesses. This makes Bliss containers particularly advantageous for shipping and display purposes. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,915 in which an H-divider Bliss container is described.
Known Bliss containers are useful; however, they often require a merchandiser to manipulate the products within the container in order to effectively display them. Thus, a need exists for a high-strength, stackable, Bliss container in which such manipulation is not necessary but, rather, product is visible throughout the interior of the container even as product is removed and from either container side. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this need and others as described below.
The present invention is a container having inner and outer members. The inner member includes opposed side walls, a rear portion, and a front portion. At least one of the front and rear portions includes a pair of side flanges, each including a notch. The outer member has a bottom panel, side walls, a rear portion and a front portion. At least one of the front and rear portions includes a pair of upright wrapping panels and a bottom flange. As assembled, the inner member is positioned within the outer member so that the inner member side walls and the outer member side walls are adjacent one another. The inner member notches mate with the outer member bottom flange to form a coplanar combination. The upright wrapping panels are positioned exterior to the combination and overlap at least portions of both the inner member side flanges and the outer member bottom flange.